1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flags in general, and more specifically to an illuminated flag decal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many devices that can be used to show and hold decals. Some of these devices are illuminated for added visibility and effect. Many of these decals are related to sports teams, slogans, logos and even flags. The related art reflects some of these devices and decals.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0079392 published on May 1, 2003, outlines the use of a small transparent plastics decal holder. The decal holder is made special because it has the ability to be placed on an automobile window using suction cups. The decal holder is made in such a way to allow a decal to be placed between the front and the back of the two surfaces.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0139024 published on Oct. 3, 2002, outlines the use of a device for displaying messages, including bumper stickers. The invention includes means of adjusting the horizontal length to allow insertion therein of messages of varying lengths. The invention also includes means of removably attaching the device to other surface, such as the windows of cars. The invention is also constructed such that the upper end is open allowing protrusion therethrough of messages of varying heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,359 issued to Pisciotta on Oct. 17, 1961, outlines the use of an illuminated window sign designed particularly for installation in the window of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,419 issued to Laczynski on Aug. 23, 1983, outlines the use of a decal assembly of the type having a translucent sheet with indicia thereon and having an adhesive on the back thereof protected by a backing sheet, and a separate blank clear translucent sheet having adhesive on one side and a backing thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,551 issued to Elmer on Aug. 23, 1994, outlines the use of a rigid aerodynamic advertising member that is removably mounted to either the tailgate or vertical side of the bed of a pick-up truck with a mounting bracket coupled to rigid braces attached to the advertising member, with the dimensions between the braces being sufficient to insure rigidity while the truck is underway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,408 issued to Szczech, III on Mar. 7, 1995, outlines the use of a detachable window ornament that includes a plurality of light sources inside a plenum formed from an opaque rear wall, a continuous side wall extending about it, and a front, translucent panel. Attached to the side walls are a number of suction cups that allow the device to be removably attached to the window. The front panel can carry a variety of different ornamental displays, such as those relating to a specific holiday or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,965 issued to Lai on Jul. 11, 1995, outlines the use of a message display board which includes a writing board embedded on a base plate mounted on a fixed object such as a car. There is also a pen clamped on a pen-holding portion formed on the base plate for writing purposes, a plurality of suction cups which are attached by vacuum on a wall such as a windshield of a car, to present the writing board outwardly to display messages written on the writing board and a lamp secured on the base plate for illuminating the writing board to be visible at nighttime or in a dark place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,826 issued to Hsien-Jung on Dec. 2, 1997, outlines the use of a neon light assembly which includes a base provided with a switch and a first electrical socket on its vertical wall and a second electrical socket on its center and a transparent casing provided with a first electrical plug engageable with the second electrical socket of the base, and a neon light fitted within the transparent casing that is electrically connected with the electrical plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,375 issued to Davis on Sep. 10, 2002, outlines the use of a durable lightweight rigid transparent envelope that is slightly curved in shape from top to bottom and attaches to automobile windows via suction cups in order to hold and display a variety of double-sided thin flexible lightweight message sheets, which are highly color-contrasted, light-reflective and contain large font character size messages in order to facilitate visual communication between automobile operators, passengers and pedestrians at distances normally encountered on streets and highways.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,889 issued to Hottenstein on Sep. 17, 2002, outlines the use of a lighted display device for use with a vehicle that includes a pair of transparent spaced apart panes held by a frame member having opposed side walls and a bottom wall. The upper edges of the panes define an opening for the insertion or removal of a sign member having indicia indicative of the experience level or age of a driver or other message.
United Kingdom Patent Number 2,183,383 granted to Scott et al. on Jun. 3, 1987, outlines the use of a vehicle-located flashing advertising sign, using fluorescent light sources, for use by motor vehicle dealers, located above the dashboard so as to be visible through the windshield and would normally be used to advertise the vehicle for sale.
Although each of the inventions outlined are novel and useful, what is really needed is an illuminated flag novelty that can be placed in an automobile or at home. With all of the patriotism being shown since the Sep. 11th attacks, such a novelty would be very much in demand in the marketplace.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an illuminated flag decal solving the aforementioned problems is desired.